battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocky, Eraser, and Pen
This article lists the interactions between Blocky and the duo Pen and Eraser. Blocky was almost always around Pen and Eraser in BFDI. All three of them are on separate teams in BFB, but they still manage to be close friends. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Take the Plunge", Blocky complains to Eraser about how bossy Golf Ball is. Blocky, Pen, and is not amused by Eraser's analogy. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when picking teams, Pen and Eraser pick Blocky. Blocky high fives Pen when he walks to the team. Blocky later holds Pen like he's an oar. Pen appears to be happy about being an oar. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Pen and Eraser are the first to realize that Blocky is missing and volunteer to go find him. They are surprised to see that he wasn't eaten and Blocky explains that the fish missed him by the bit. Pen and Blocky then try to free Pencil from the fish monster's tongue. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", when the Announcer is about to say who else is safe, Pen says "It's got to be Blocky!" During the challenge, Blocky steals the test answers. When he presents them to Pen and Eraser, Eraser offers him a high-five, but Blocky hits him too hard and sends him flying off beyond the horizon. Pen tells Blocky he doesn't need a high-five. The two of them copy down the test answers, but get caught, and have their scores reduced to zero. In "Sweet Tooth", when Announcer is about to announce who has zero votes, Pen exclaims "It's got to be Blocky!" When the ice chunks smack Eraser and Pen away, Blocky says "Yeah! Elbow room!" When Blocky is eliminated, Pen is in denial. He says that Blocky is a great guy and that they're friends. In "Power of Three", Pen says that Blocky's elimination was sad. In "Cycle of Life", as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky tells the viewers to set up a trap that causes Ice Cube to fall and die ad infinitum. Eraser follows these instructions and sets up the trap. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Blocky brings Bubble's ball over to Pen and Eraser to show that he's got himself a ball. Pen repeats that all he has is an apple. Eraser says he found one to, so they go to turn them in. When Pen finds a ball hanging from the sky, he says it's totally unsuspicious and says it's perfect, Blocky agrees and tells him to go turn it in. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pen calls out to Blocky for rescue when he's on a cliff. Later, all three of them cheer for Snowball in the bread loaf contest. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", after Pen exclaims that the cancellation of BFDI is great, Blocky asks him "How so?" When Pen explains that that means they should be released, Blocky concludes that it's true. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Blocky is standing in a group with Pen, Eraser, and Snowball when they request to be let onto Dream Island. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Blocky uses Saw to saw a pentagon that Pen and Eraser are afraid of. Later Pen, tries to make sure he, Eraser, and Blocky stay on the same team. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Blocky, Pen, and Eraser are seen sitting on a bench chatting. Blocky says he'd like to do more pranks but can't because there are no recovery centers. Eraser states if he ever needs a hand with one he'd be down to help. Pen says he would to but his team is suppose to prevent death, but Blocky completely understands. Neutral interactions In "Enter the Exit", he uses Pen, along with Match and Needle to form a four. In "Paper Towel", Eraser demands that Blocky replace the paper towels, and watches the dangerous maneuver from behind a wall. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Blocky calls Pencil, Pen, and Leafy losers for having so much fun with their dolls, then snatches them, unknowingly saving them from some kind of curse, and in turn inflicting it upon himself. In "Paper Towel", when Blocky wants a paper towel, Eraser reminds Blocky that they are not for him to have. Blocky waits for Eraser to go to the bathroom and then starts taking them, which angers Eraser. Eraser chases Blocky and eventually squirts him with some water, immobilizing him. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Blocky for some reason isn't interested in being with a team with Eraser and Pen and leaves when he hears the words "funny doings" from Grassy. Hnnnnnnnnnngn.png Screen Shot 2017-06-21 at 6.54.52 PM.png Consegui_una_pelots.png Capture55.JPG Screen Shot 2017-06-21 at 6.56.25 PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-21_at_6.22.53_PM.png|Eraser helps with one of Blocky's pranks. Dont.gif Screenshot_2018-06-17_at_10.48.37_PM.png 20180710_134852_rmscr.jpg